And Change Won't Stay The Same
by CBratter
Summary: This is a sequel to Its Funny How Life Can Change. Jordan, Woody, and Carter are living their life, when an unexpected visitor comes in and shocks everyone.
1. Life as Normal

It is funny because I never intended to write a sequel to "It is Funny..." but this just came upon me. It is kind of along the same lines. I am really better at writing the personal stuff rather than the case based stories, just a heads up. Anyway, I own nothing... but here we go. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The blood curdling scream, from upstairs, made Woody chuckle. He smiled at his son, as Carter exited the downstairs bathroom and said, "Daddy, I remembered to flush." 

"Good job, buddy." He replied grinning as Jordan gave him a dirty look as she came downstairs in her bathrobe, her hair in a towel.

"How many times do I have to ask you to fix the water? It nearly scalded me."

"Jordan, I don't think I can fix that. I think it is just living in an old house. We could always buy one of those new ones a few blocks over."

"I hate those houses and you know it. They have no personality, they are all the same," Jordan said grimacing. "Plus they have yards the size of postage stamps."

Their conversation was interrupted by Carter adding, "Mommy, I remembered to flush."

"Yeah baby, I know." Jordan said; she had to smile at the pride on Carter's face. "Hey Carter; go get ready for school. We need to leave in a fifteen minutes."

She turned back to Woody and taking the coffee he was holding out for her Jordan. "So I will take him this morning. Can you pick him up at lunch and bring him to the morgue?" I know you have that afternoon meeting, but I can't get away because of the new M.E."

"Sure no problem, I am going to head out now though. I'll see you at the morgue at about 12:30." He bent down and kissed her adding, "I love you." As he reached the door he yelled goodbye up to Carter, who came tearing down the stairs to say goodbye.

Jordan hurried upstairs to get ready and headed off to take Carter to Pre-School. She was so proud of him. He was a confident and happy little boy. He loved school and constantly asked when he got to go to kindergarten. Woody's fears had been assuaged; Carter had no memory of his life prior to Woody's entry. They had fallen into a wonderful life as a family.

* * *

Shortly after 12:30 Woody showed up at the morgue with Carter. The new M.E. was running Jordan a little ragged. "She is so head-strong," she said with a sigh falling onto the couch between Woody and Carter. 

Woody laughed saying, "I bet Garret would say that is karma."

"I was never that bad…" she began but stopped when Woody gave her a look. "Okay, fine I was." She lay her head on Woody's shoulder and sighed, adding, "I can't even imagine being that way now, it just looks exhausting."

"Well, you weren't a mother then. You could also stay up past 9:30 at night then," Woody grinned down at her.

"Man, I was such a pain in the…" she stopped, editing her language in front of Carter who was now coloring on the floor.

Woody leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You were wonderful then and you are wonderful now." He started to stand up, "I should probably get back to the precinct. My meeting starts soon."

"Okay. Oh, Bug asked if he and Lily could borrow my car. Lily's is in the shop again and she can't pick him up or bring him to work tomorrow, cause of the kids. I told him I would see if you could pick us up."

"Of course I can, but I think they need to get her a new car. That van is in the shop every other week."

"I'll tell him you said that. I will see you later. Love you."

"I love you too. You too buddy, have fun with Mom today."

"Okay, bye Daddy," Carter chirped.

* * *

Woody was exhausted by the time he made it back to the morgue at 5:30 to pick up Jordan and Carter. His meeting that afternoon had been in regards to a serial killer case he had worked a few months before it was long and tiring in addition to being emotionally draining. The killer had targeted young women, single mothers in particular. It had pulled at Woody a little too much. It was like this guy was looking to harm as many people as possible. 

He stood outside of Jordan's office for a few minutes watching as she sat at her desk with Carter on her lap. He was drawing while she was reading a file over his head. She looked up and smiled at Woody through the window. He smiled back and walked inside.

"Are you two ready to go home?" He asked as Carter jumped off his mother's lap and ran to hug Woody around the legs.

"I'm ready Daddy," he said with a grin.

"Yeah me too, just let me get my stuff and…" Jordan was interrupted by the new office assistant sticking her head in the door.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt Jordan but there is a man here asking for you."

"Okay, thanks Jess. I will be right out." Seeing Woody's face and Carter's which mirrored it well, both with a look of utter desperation to get home and eat dinner, she added, "Then I am going home."

Jordan walked out into the hallway and down towards reception. She stopped dead, saying "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Okay, there you do. Please let me know what you think. 


	2. Surprises and Explanations

Sorry it took me so long to update. It has been an insane month. My school is on Spring break and I didn't keep much to grade over the break. So I have a week where I can focus on some writing. Please review. So I feel motivated to keep writing. Bad reviews are okay, I can take constructive criticism. I apologize in advance for type-o's. I just edited but it is late and I am tired.

* * *

_Jordan walked out into the hallway and down towards reception. She stopped dead and said, "What the hell are you doing here?" _

She just stared she couldn't bring herself to move in any direction. Just then she heard Woody's voice coming from her office. "Hey Jordan, where are the Band-Aids? Carter did that flying leap things from the couch again and he is…" Woody had walked out in to the hallway and was standing next to Jordan. His face was just as shocked as hers.

Jordan could only repeat herself again. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was time I come back home," Max began walking towards his daughter. "I am so sorry Jordan. I just…"

"I can't do this now," she said. Turning away from Max and facing Woody. "I am going to go get Carter and my stuff. Then we can go home." She turned and walked back into her office.

Max looked broken hearted, but Woody thought he looked, at least partially, like he had totally expected it. It wasn't in Woody's nature to be rude or dismissive, at least not anymore. As he turned towards Max he wondered how much trouble he would get in with Jordan for the action he was about to take. "Max, just give her some time she'll come around. You know it is just the way Jordan is. It is nice to see you, though. She will feel that way soon, too."

"Yeah, thanks Woody. It is nice to see you too. From Jordan's exiting comment, can I assume you too finally worked things out?"

"You have no idea how much," Woody grinned lifting his left hand and showing Max the band on his ring finger.

"Congratulations Woody, I am so sorry I wasn't here." Max's face deepened with sadness.

"There is something else you should know…" Woody began, but was interrupted by Carter thundering down the hallway behind him.

"Daddy," he began, "Mommy wanted me to tell you that she said, 'if you don't want to sleep on the couch to come back to her office and stop talking to him.' I don't really know what she means but she had that look like when I colored on the wall."

"Okay buddy, I will be there in one minute. Tell her she is very bad at letting news out gently." Carter shrugged clearly confused at the messages he was delivering and ran back to Jordan's office.

Max stared at Woody slightly dumbfounded. "He is four, well four and three quarters as he would say," Woody started. "His name is Carter and he is your grandson. But anyways, I should go before I am in the doghouse. Stop by the precinct tomorrow and I will figure out a time you can come by the house." He smiled at Max and shook his hand before walking back to Jordan's office. As angry as he knew Jordan was; he also knew that she had always hoped Max would show up again.

* * *

Jordan fumed all the way home. Once they were in the house Woody sent Carter up to his room to play. He had figured the backyard would have been better, but it was raining terribly outside. Jordan stormed into the kitchen and began to engage in what Woody had come to call "Extreme Cooking". Pans banged loudly, knives chopped widely, pots threatened to boil over. 

"Jordan, baby. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower? I'll finish dinner." Woody was looking at her with concern.

It was the kind of look which previously would have led Jordan to initiate a fight, saying things along the lines of not needing to be rescued and being perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Over the past couple years with Woody, Jordan had learned it was thrilling to be taken care of especially when she needed it. Having Carter had already taught her how wonderful it was to take care of someone. She, somewhat reluctantly, agreed and headed upstairs for a hot shower.

* * *

Jordan came downstairs half an hour later. Carter was helping Woody set the table. "I made my famous spaghetti for you," Woody said as Jordan walked into the kitchen. 

"Thanks," Jordan replied taking the glass of red wine he offered her.

Carter, hurrying back in from the dining-room, hugged Jordan around the legs and said, "Mommy? Did you have a good shower?"

"Yes baby, I did. Thank you for asking." She turned her attention to Woody as Carter ran back to put napkins on the table. "Do you think that I was too harsh with Max?"

"I think you calling him Max, was a little harsh," Woody joked, he was glad when she smiled. Then more seriously he added, "I think your dad expected you to be mad at him. But I think you two can get over it."

Carter ran back in the room and interrupted saying, "Can we eat now?"

"Yeah Buddy, we can," Woody replied and turning to Jordan said," I guess we will talk about this more later."

Dinner was as usual. Woody and Jordan laughed as Carter retold stories from Pre-School over and over. After they finished eating Jordan did the dishes while Woody gave Carter his bath.

As Jordan finished the dishes, Carter padded down the stairs in his Pajamas. "Mom, will you read me my story before bed?" He asked sweetly.

"Sure baby, go upstairs and pick one out." Jordan put the last pot away in the cupboard and hurried upstairs. She walked into Carter's room to see Woody hanging Carter upsides down by his feet. "Hey guys. Are we ready for story time?"

* * *

Jordan and Woody were resting quietly on the couch. Carter had been asleep for about an hour and they had finally settled in for the evening; everything was done that needed to be. Woody was sitting with his feet up on the coffee table holding a book in one hand. His other hand unconsciously rubbed Jordan's ankle. She was lying on the couch, her feet in his lap. 

Woody was staring blankly at the pages of his book. He was trying to decide how to tell Jordan what he had been putting off sharing. "Jor?" he began.

A sleepy, "um hmm," answered him.

"I told Max to stop by the precinct tomorrow."

"You did?" She sounded a bit more awake now and was shifting into a sitting position.

Woody, taking it as a good sign that Jordan hadn't moved her feet off his lap, continued, "I really think that you need to work things out with him. Carter deserves to know his grandfather."

Jordan thought momentarily before saying, "Yeah."

"Well anyways, is there a time I can invite Max over when I see him tomorrow."

Jordan gave Woody a look, he could tell it was attempting to say, 'don't even think about it'. When he returned it with a look of his own, she gave in, saying, "Fine, I guess this weekend would be fine."


	3. Sunday Morning

Alright so no updating happened over spring break, but here we go. Sorry for the wait. After this chapter it should get more exciting. But I need votes, on what you guys think should happen. I have some ideas but I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks.

* * *

Woody's day had been very light. He had closed a case and now sat staring at the piles of paper work. It was evident that Jordan's bad habits were rubbing off on him. He even thought about running over to the morgue to see her. But reminded himself that Max was stopping by sometime. He should probably stick around office. So he resumed playing with the small roulette wheel Jordan had given him so many years before.

"Nice use of your time Detective," Max said from the doorway.

"Uh, Yeah, well…" Woody began; he stopped when he saw the grin on Max's face. "Jesus Max, you know you are too intimidating to joke around like that."

"I'll take that as a compliment. A man should be able to intimidate his son-in-law," Max said still smiling. "That is honestly a phrase I never thought I would use."

Woody smiled. "You would be surprised Max she has grown up a lot since you left. We both have."

"I believe it Woody. Let me take you to lunch and you can fill me in."

A walk down the street found Woody and Max sitting at a booth at the diner. Woody was filling Max in on his and Jordan's life.

"So I am confused," Max said, "Carter is almost five years old and you and Jordan haven't even been married for 3."

"Babies can be conceived without a marriage license Max," Woody said sarcastically. He felt braver talking to Max now than he ever had before.

"I know that smart-ass. Just knowing how you two were around each other and the fact that you are now married, I just don't understand why you waited so long after Carter was born."

"It is actually pretty simple. I wasn't here, I didn't know." Woody stopped but he continued when Max just waited. "Jordan and I fought. I moved to L.A. for awhile. After nearly three years I came home to Boston and found out I had a son. He was 18 months old."

"And Jordan hadn't told you?"

"She believed me when I said I was never coming back. But I did and… and life is great now. We moved beyond what had happened."

"Well, I am very happy for you both," Max said. "And for Carter. He seems like a very lucky and happy little boy."

Woody took a sip of his water and looked at Max. The older man had a sad look on his face. "Max, she will forgive you. She always has."

"Yeah, but I never abandoned her before," Max said staring into his coffee cup.

"If anyone understands running away it is Jordan. Besides, she forgave me." Woody smiled at Max and continued, "I abandoned her when I left."

Max nodded. "I just hope she will be as generous with me."

"She will, I have great pull with her. Come over this Sunday and we will work on it."

* * *

Jordan was plotting how to avoid having to spend time alone with Max. She knew that Woody would be useless, he was determined to get her and Max to reconnect. That is why she was sitting in Lily's kitchen Saturday morning, while Carter and Maya played in the backyard. "So Lil', what do you think I should do?"

"Honestly," Lily paused until Jordan nodded. "I think you should give it a chance. Stop assuming that he is just here to disappoint you again." When Jordan didn't say anything Lily added, "If nothing else Carter deserves to know a real grandparent."

"Funny that is what Woody said," Jordan responded.

"Well, he is a very smart man," Lily said laughing.

"Okay, well can you and Bug bring the kids over tomorrow? I might need a little backup."

"Sure we would be happy to…" Lily was interrupted by a cry. "Alright, be right back."

When she returned she was carrying a baby boy, just under a year old.

"Hey there Jess," Jordan said taking the little boy from Lily's arms.

"God Lil', he grew so much in just the past week. I can't believe it."

"I know I can't believe how big he is getting."

Jordan was staring out the window at Carter. "They grow up so fast." Her eyes turned back to Jess sitting calmly in her arms.

Lily smiled, "Are you missing having a baby?"

Jordan looked up again and nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Have you and Woody talked about having another baby?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but…" Jordan stopped.

"But what?"

"I worry that I am too old," Jordan replied calmly.

"Jordan," Lily began. "You are plenty young enough to have another baby."

"Well yeah, I know that I could have a baby. But I just worry about the health risks to the baby with me being as old as I am."

Lily just nodded. She didn't know what to say to make her friend feel better. Jordan continued to hold Jess in her lap and watch Carter and Maya play outside.

* * *

Sunday morning came and Jordan was a nervous wreck. "Who would have thought I would be this nervous about having my father over," she said to Woody as she sat on the edge of their bed getting dressed. "I mean he is just my father."

"Yeah, he is just your father," Woody added wrapping his arms around Jordan's waist from behind her. "Jor, don't worry about it. Your dad loves you and so do I. Everything will be fine."

As she leaned back into his arms, the doorbell rang. From downstairs Cater hollered, "I'll get it!" Woody quickly got up and went down stairs to help Carter. Jordan finished getting ready and joined them downstairs. The ring at the doorbell had been Lily and Bug. Carter has joyously dragged Maya into the backyard to see his new wading pool. Woody and Jordan still hadn't filled it up yet despite Carter's begging. Woody figured today would be a good day to do so. It was finally getting warm enough and he knew Jordan had told Lily to bring over the kids swimsuits.

With the kids happily settled outside, Jordan helped Lily get all of the baby stuff settled while Bug and Woody went outside. Woody was showing Bug the tree house he was building with Carter.

"So when is Max getting here?" Lily asked as they put the diaper bag and other things in the downstairs bedroom.

"I'm not sure, I think Woody told him to come around eleven," Jordan responded as they headed towards the backyard.

"So that would be why you told us to be here at 10:30," Lily said laughing.

"Absolutely."

As everyone settled into the day Woody began to fill the wading pool, Carter and Maya begging together had worn down his defenses. When Jordan noticed him pull out the hose she noted that it wasn't that warn yet and maybe they should wait until afternoon. Woody's response was to chase Jordan down with the hose until she admitted it was plenty warm for the pool. He successfully drenched himself, Jordan, Maya, and Carter in the process. Lily, Bug, and Jess managed to remain mostly dry.

Jordan was heading back downstairs after changing and getting a dry shirt for Woody and Carter's swim trunks, when the doorbell rang for the second time. She took a deep breath and walked over to answer it.

"Good morning dad," she said greeting Max almost normally.

"Hi Jordan," Max replied.

They stood awkwardly for a minute before Jordan added, "Come on in, everyone is outback."


	4. Honesty and Forgiveness

Here is another update. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

* * *

Jordan lead Max through the house and into the backyard. Woody and Bug greeted him with friendly handshakes and Lily gave Max a hug. He seemed to relax right in and Jordan was surprised to find her anger diminishing. After a few minutes Carter came running over and looking at Max said, "You're the guy from Mommy's work."

Max smiled and knelt down next to Carter, "Yes I am, my name is Max."

Jordan joined them knelling down also and said, "Carter, baby, this is your Grandfather, my dad."

Carter seemed to think it over for a while and then simply said, "Okay, does that mean I call you Grandpa? That is what Joey calls his grandfather. He lives with him and his grandmother."

"You can call me whatever you want to call me Carter," Max said glancing over at Jordan.

Carter also looking at his mother said, "Well, I think I should call you something you would like to be called. Because at school Joey called me a pooh-pooh head and I didn't like it. I think you should like what I call you; or I might hurt your feelings. If you like it I'll call you Grandpa."

"I would like it very much," Max said.

"Okay, well I am going to go play with Maya now Grandpa." And with that Carter ran off.

Max stood back up and turning to Jordan and Woody said, "That is a really wonderful boy the two of you have raised."

The rest of the day went really well. Jordan and Max were still a bit awkward around each other but Jordan firmly decided that the best thing for Carter was for him to know his Grandfather. She thought silently about how hard it had been for her knowing that her father and grandmother hadn't gotten along. She didn't want that for Carter. Additionally, Max seemed truly sorry he had left for so long.

The men barbequed lunch for everyone while the kids played in the pool and Jordan and Lily enjoyed relaxing. It seemed totally normal and pleasantly stereotypical. Lily and Jordan were sitting under a tree in the yard while Jess crawled around them on a blanket. They watched Maya and Carter play in the wading pool taking turns sliding down the little plastic slide and splashing into the water. Lily bravely turned the conversation back to a topic she knew Jordan needed to deal with. "Jordan, tell me about why you are scared to have a baby."

"Lily, I don't want to talk about it."

"You may not want to, but you need to," Lily sighed. "Obviously you aren't talking to Woody about it. So talk to me."

"Lily I am 40 years old. Do you know what the risks are for my having a child which a chromosomal disorder. It was bad enough when I had Carter. At 40 I have about a 1 in 100 chance of the baby having Down's syndrome. Not to mention higher chances of miscarriage or a number of other problems." Jordan looked sadly down at her lap.

Lily had known Jordan's fears she just knew that Jordan needed to say it out loud. Lily didn't want to tell Jordan about the conversation she had had with Woody a few days before. Jordan and Bug had both been working late and Woody and Lily had the same idea of bring the kids by to say goodnight. Sitting on a bench talking while the kids played on the playground Woody had told Lily that he was worried, he had brought up having another baby and Jordan didn't seem to want to talk about it. He told Lily every time he had brought it up since, she had changed the subject.

Lily was feeling the burden of being easy to talk to. She wasn't sure she could tell Jordan what Woody had said or even if she should, but she knew she needed to say something. "Jordan," she began, "I think you need to tell Woody all of this."

Jordan hesitated before looking up; she first brought her gaze up to where Woody was standing talking to Max, then to where Carter was jumping up and down in the wading pool, finally looking at Lily. She first nodded before saying, "I know I need to talk to him about it. I keep dodging the conversation. I know he is getting annoyed. But I am not sure how to tell him. I know he wants another kid. I am afraid to let him down."

"You might not be disappointing him," Lily began.

Cutting her off Jordan added, "I know I am not totally sure I don't want to have a baby but what if I decide it isn't worth the risk to me. He would be so disappointed."

"That actually wasn't what I meant. I mean I know that you might choose to have a baby. But what I actually meant was, honey, Woody loves you. He has loved you from the moment he met you. He cares a lot more about the two of you being together than whether or not you have another baby. Just have faith in him and you."

Jordan looked back at Woody and smiled. She knew Lily was right. She knew that she and Woody could work it out. She just had to work up the nerve to talk to him about it.

* * *

Soon Lily, Bug, and the kids took off. Jordan and Max settled down to talk while Woody and Carter got out the soccer ball and played pass.

"Jordan, I really appreciate you letting me back in."

Jordan smiled at Max, "Well, you are lucky I married such a forgiving man. He seems to be rubbing off on me."

"I am so happy for you sweetheart, you deserve to be happy."

"Having Carter and working things out with Woody made me realize how much I had been living in the past. I finally learned how to put the past behind me." Jordan paused before continuing, "Dad, I am happy to have you be back but only if you are ready to move on too. I don't want to fall back in my old habits."

"Jordan, I understand that. I have worked hard to move on as well. I promise not to drag up any of those old issues."

Jordan smiled and for the first time since Max had shown up at the morgue relaxed and felt happy to see her father again.


End file.
